Being There
by amy76791
Summary: Set after the events in Hell-o 1x14 . Can Emma let Will back in?


"Great job, guys. That sounded good." Will looked at his watch and sighed, "Let's call it a night. You guys are really putting in your time. It's late and I know you have better things to do then hang out here with me."

"Don't you know it!" jokes Puck slapping the choir director on the back. Quinn rolls her eyes and grabs him by the sleeve, "Let's go. Bye Mr. Shue."

Will waves and moves over to the piano to put his music away. Around him the kids are gathering their things in preparation of the weekend ahead. Across the room his cell phone rings. As he moves to answer it, he's met by a chorus of "byes" and "see ya laters" as the teenagers begin to leave.

"Hello," he cradles the phone with his shoulder as he continues to pack his beat up brown satchel.

"This is Will Schuster," he answers. Around him the remaining kids are engaged in a lively conversation.

"Accident? Is she ok?" The room becomes quiet as Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel note the panic in his voice. "I'm on my way." He closes his phone and shoves it into his bag. He turns to the remaining glee clubbers, "I have to go."

"Is everything ok?" asks Rachel, the concern evident in her tone.

Will runs his fingers through his hair, "Emma was in an accident," he states absently. "That was hospital…."

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel exchange a knowing glance. "And they called you?" questioned Kurt.

Will looked up, "apparently I'm her emergency contact." He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. In the past several months Emma had been keeping her distance. They had only had a few conversations, mostly about the kids and always in the presence of others. Their relationship, if you could even classify it as that, was strained.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he made his way to the door. "Look guys, I have to go," he called over his shoulder as turned to leave.

"Yeah, Bye Mr. Schue," Kurt called after him, "tell Miss. Pillsbury we hope she's ok." As Will disappeared down the hall the three remaining glee clubbers began to ponder speculate about the relationship between the guidance counselor and their director.

Will pulled his car into the first parking spot he could find and turned off the ignition. He sat for a moment trying to calm himself down. His mind was racing, had been since he answered the phone. He took a deep breath and opened the car door. He was going to see Emma.

Determinedly Will made his way to the ER and headed straight for the nurses' station. He stood, waiting, as the nurse behind the desk spoke on the phone. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him indicating that she would be right with him. After what seemed to Will like an eternity, she put down the phone and made her way over to him.

"May I help you?"

Will looked up at her, the words he needed wouldn't come. He took a deep breath and tried again, "I'm looking for a friend of mine."

The woman sighed and moved over to the computer. "Name?"

"Emma Pillsbury," he replied.

She punched a few keys and looked up at him expectantly, "Curtain 9."

"Thank you," he smiled. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Car accident. Guy ran a light, broadsided her. She's pretty banged up, mild concussion broken wrist…..." she trailed off as she took in Will pale complexion. "Don't worry, she's fine. She's over there," she turned and pointed to a partially closed striped curtain in the corner of the room.

Will politely thanked her and headed off in the direction of curtain 9. As Will approaches the bed he sees that Emma is scrutinizing her right wrist which is encased in a neon pink cast. She scrunches her nose in disgust and Will chuckles. At the noise she lifts her head, happy to see him.

"It's all they had," she explains lifting her arm. "I don't know if I have anything in my closet that matches."

He smiles at her, she really is adorable. He's about to tell her just that, when the doctor noisily pulls back the curtain surrounding Emma's gurney. "Did we find you a ride yet?" he questions, his nose still buried in Emma's chart. Will clears his throat and the doctor looks up startled. He yanks the wire framed glasses from their perch on his nose and regards Will closely. "Who are you? Family? Boyfriend?"

Both Emma and Will look uncomfortable, but Will manages an answer, "Friend." He looks over at Emma, but she is gazing intently at the white sheets covering her lap. He hates that she is so uncomfortable around him, but he knows it's his own fault. She trusted him with her heart, her secrets and he tossed them aside. As he looks at her now he can't help but be in awe of her strength. He can't imagine how hard it was for her to reach out to him, to ask for his help.

The doctor makes a few notes on his clipboard and turns to face Will, "She can go home, but needs someone to watch her….." He trails off, his eyebrows raised in question. Will cringes inwardly, this man doesn't even know him, yet he questions whether he is man enough to take care of his best friend.

Will nods seriously, "I know." This is his chance to try and mend his broken relationship with Emma.

The doctor approaches Emma. "I'll get the paperwork started for your release. One of the nurses will bring you your clothes and help you change." Emma nods, grateful to be leaving the germ infested emergency room. The doctor turns and motions to Will to follow. "You, follow me. I have some paperwork for you to sign before you can take your friend home."

Will offers Emma a smile and turns to follow the doctor. He's initialing and signing various release forms when he hears raised voices. He gazes over and sees that the curtains are drawn around Emma's gurney. His ears perk up when he hears an obviously distressed Emma screech, "But they're dirty!"

Will drops the pen and makes his way over to Emma behind the curtain. "What's going on?" He questions the rotund nurse that is noticeably out of patience with the panicking patient before her.

"She won't get dressed, that's what's going on!" She's clutching a yellow cardigan that looks a little worse for the wear. There are small splatters of blood on the front and the sleeves. Will looks up at Emma who is visibly trying calm herself down. Making eye contact, Will gives Emma an understanding half smile and offers an alternative, "My gym bag is in the car. I've got some clothes in there."

At Emma's surprised reaction, he grins, "Don't worry, they're clean!" Then he turns on his heel and begins a jog to his car.

When he returns the disgruntled nurse helps Emma change, glad to see her patient leaving, and Will waits in the waiting room. He's thumbing through a year old Sports Illustrated when an orderly wheels Emma to meet him. "I'm ready," she murmurs.

He stands up and smiles. Emma looks like a little kid; she's swimming in Will's bulky grey McKinley sweat shirt and sweat pants. He regards her closely for a moment, taking in the sight of her in the wheelchair clutching her neon pink cast to her chest, when he notices them….her favorite yellow mary janes. "I look ridiculous," she laments looking down at herself.

"You're adorable," he responds as he falls in step next to the orderly pushing Emma to his waiting car. As they make their way to the elevator and out of the building, Emma brings the sleeve of the sweatshirt to her nose.

"It smells like you."

"What?" Emma's comment surprises him, catching him off guard.

"The clothes, they smell like you."

"Sorry," Will apologizes sheepishly, "They are clean though. Promise."

"I didn't say that was a bad thing," Emma replies just loud enough for Will to hear. As they continue their journey to the car, Emma wraps her good arm around herself as Will looks on with a smile.

Will places his hand on her elbow and helps Emma to his beat up car waiting at the curb. He opens the door for her and helps her ease her battered body into the passenger seat. Before she can do it herself, he reaches across her to buckle the seat belt. Surprised at his gesture Emma looks up at him teary eyed and smiles apologetically, "Thank you, Will. I just didn't know who else to call."

Will smiles back at her, "I'm glad you called me, Emma. Now let's get you home." He gently closes the door and circles to the driver's side. He yanks open the door and sides into his seat. With a quick glance at his passenger, he starts the car and pulls away from the curb.

The ride to Emma's condo is silent, awkward even. It's been a while since the two have been alone together and Will doesn't quite know how to break the ice. He opens his mouth to speak, but one glance over at Emma stops him. She's asleep. Her face is pressed against the cool glass of the window. With his right hand, Will reaches over, touches her knee and gives it a gentle shake, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. You can't go to sleep yet."

The gentle motion of his touch jostles Emma awake and she immediately tenses up. Will retracts his hand, jolted by her reaction. "Sorry," he mumbles as he returns his hand to the steering wheel. Emma settles back into the seat musing over the tingling sensation coursing through her. She doesn't want to be affected by him, but she can't help it. She can't erase the hurt from the past few months, but she misses the days when his touch was something she craved.

As he navigates his way back to Lima, Will glances over at Emma from time to time, checking to see if she is still awake. She is leaning against the passenger side door looking out the window at the rainy night. Will smiles sadly and can't help but think that she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. The ride continues in silence each passenger lost in thought.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Will breaks the silence as he pulls the car to a stop in front of Emma's condo.

This rouses Emma from her musings. "Oh look at that," she straightens up in her seat, "thanks for the ride Will." She reaches for the seatbelt buckle but Will stills her hand. "Oh no, I don't think so. The doctor said you need to be watched…I'm coming in."

Before she can protest, Will is out of the car and making his way to open the door for her. As the door opens she begins to protest "Will, I just needed a ride. My car is….well you know….unavailable." He shakes his head and helps her to her feet. "Em, you have a concussion. You shouldn't be alone."

She opens her mouth to protest but the use of her nickname has her momentarily distracted. Looking serious, he holds out his left hand, "Keys." She lets her keys dangle from her fingers and he palms them, reaching for her left hand. She hesitates for a split second then lets him wrap his fingers around hers. He smiles at her and squeezes her hand before gently tugging her toward the front door.

Will eases the key into the lock and opened the door to Emma's condo. He stepped aside allowing her to pass him. He watched as she paused to remove her shoes and place them on the mat beside the door, following her lead Will bent down to do the same. He steps onto the plush beige carpet and follows Emma as she walks into the living room. He's startled when she abruptly turns around, holding up her uninjured hand.

"You really don't have to do this," she begins. She shifts uncomfortably in front of him.

"Do what?"

She sighs, "Babysit me. It's just a bump on the head." She's staring intently at a spot on the carpet.

He steps closer, "Doctor's orders. You shouldn't be left alone."

She sighs again, "I'll be fine. I'm sure you have better things to do on a Friday night than stare at me."

He grins and takes another step toward her. "Can't think of one."

"Will," Emma steps back. He's making her uncomfortable. They haven't spent much time together since he confessed about his indiscretion with the competition. "I don't want to impose," she offers as an excuse.

"You're not imposing. I'm offering," is his earnest reply. He feels the residual guilt from his impromptu make out session with Shelby, the director of Vocal Adrenaline, wash over him again at the sight of her obvious distress. He hates himself for hurting her and he can't seem to find a way to earn back her trust. He sighs and walks over to look out the window.

"I miss you. I miss my best friend," he muses. "Two months ago you would have let me help you."

Emma looks at the back of his head. As Will turns to face her she abruptly looks down at the carpet. " I miss you too," she whispers, "I just don't know if I can let you back in."

Emma can feel his eyes on her and she takes a deep breath and wills herself to make eye contact. They look at each other for what seems like an eternity before Emma feels the heat rise in her cheeks and looks away. "I'm going to take a shower."

The moment is broken. Will looks down at the floor trying to pull himself together. "Yeah. I guess you probably want to get cleaned up." He pauses then asks," Where do you keep the plastic bags?"

"What? Why?" Emma looks over at him perplexed.

Will gestures to her arm. "We have to wrap that up. You don't want to get your cast wet. Do you?'

Emma looks down at her arm, "I guess not. They're in the kitchen. Drawer closest to the fridge."

Will nods and turns to go into kitchen. Emma can hear him opening and closing drawers, rummaging through them. She's about to ask him if he needs help when he emerges from her kitchen with a plastic bag in one hand and duct tape in the other. Without a word he crosses the room to where she is seated on the couch and gently wraps her arm in the plastic securing it with the tape. He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it. "There you go, all set."

Emma smiles at him. He takes in the reddish hue on her cheeks and neck. She's clearly flustered by his closeness and it leaves him somewhat hopeful. Maybe things aren't as bad as he thinks they are. He gives her a gentle shove and she turns toward the bathroom and the shower he knows she desperately needs.

When he hears the bathroom door close he grabs the remote and settles on the couch to wait. He's flipping idly through the channels when he hears a noise. He pauses, mutes the TV and turns his head toward the bathroom door.

"Will?" He practically leaps from the couch when he hears Emma's soft plea wafting through the door. He crosses the room and knocks gently on the bathroom door. The door drifts open and he is alarmed by the sight before him. Emma is standing on the cold tile, the sweatpants she had been wearing are pooled at her feet; his t-shirt hangs off her slight frame reaching her knees. Her shoulders are hunched, and she is looking down at the floor, her face hidden by her hair. He steps over the threshold and she looks up at him through the curtain of her hair. "It hurts. I can't do it by myself."

He nods in understanding watching as her shoulders begin shaking. He steps forward, closing the gap between them to cup her cheek with his hand. He wipes away her tears and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I'll help you."

She opens her mouth to protest, the tears coming more quickly. He wraps her gently in his arms pulling her close. She winces in pain, but rests her head against his warm body. "I'm sorry," she whispers into his chest, "you don't have to do this."

He kisses the top of her head again and releases her. He reaches past her to push open the shower curtain and turn the water on, adjusting the temperature. He turns back to look her in the eyes, "Don't be sorry. I want to help."

Emma offers him a shy smile and gasps as his hands find the hem of the t-shirt. With a gentle tug, he lifts the shirt over her head and tosses it aside. She watches as it drifts lifelessly to the floor. Instinctively she reaches to pick up the offending garment, but Will grabs her wrist, "I'll get it later. Don't worry."

She smiles at him, forgetting for a moment that she is standing in her bathroom with Will Schuster wearing nothing but a pair of pink lace underwear. Maintaining eye contact, he gestures awkwardly toward her lower half, "Do you think you can manage the rest?"

Awareness seeps into her foggy brain and her skin turns crimson, burning with embarrassment as she wiggles out of her underwear and kicks them aside to join the discarded t-shirt on the floor. Eyes locked, he reaches for her hand and helps her step into the shower. She steps under the spray and closes her eyes tightly letting the warm water wash over her. Will does his best to keep looking at her face but he can't help but take in the sight of her petite frame. This was not how he envisioned seeing Emma Pillsbury naked for the first time. He sucks in a breath as he takes in the angry purple bruises that mar her porcelain skin.

Making a split second decision, Will quickly discards his jeans and blue oxford shirt. He tosses them aside to join Emma's clothes in the pile on the floor. He steps into the shower behind Emma and closes the shower curtain. Startled, Emma's eyes pop open, her eyes wider then he has ever seen. She lets out a surprised gasp as she takes in the sight of him in his t-shirt and boxers standing before her in the shower. He smiles at her and motions for her to close her eyes. "It's less messy this way," he offers. She nods mutely in a daze as Will reaches for the shampoo and begins to wash her hair.

Emma stood stock still as Will's hands gently massaged her scalp. How did she get here? With all that had happened between them in the past few months she never imagined that Will Schuster would be in her shower much less washing her hair. Distracted by her thoughts, Emma didn't realize that Will had both shampooed and conditioned her hair and was holding a soap filled loofa sponge in front of her.

"Em?" She opened her eyes to see Will standing, his t-shirt molded to his body, gazing intently at her. "I figured you'd want to do this part yourself," he gestured toward her body with the sponge. She nodded, at a loss for words, and took the sponge from him. He smiled and pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower.

Emma stood for a moment contemplating what had just happened, then smiled and began to wash. When she was sure she was clean and all remnants of the accident were gone, she reached and turned off the water. She reached to hang the loofa sponge from the faucet and was surprised to see a towel thrust through the edge of the curtain toward her.

"Thank you," she chuckled as she wrapped herself in the thick, warm towel.

"Are you decent?"

With a wide grin she reached and pulled the shower curtain open. Standing in front of her was Will, dry and dressed in the sweat clothes she had been wearing prior to her shower.

"Does it matter? You just saw me naked? She regarded him intently, her eyebrows raised as if challenging him.

He smiled as she teased him. He reached for her and helped her step over the edge of the tub. "I tried not to look," he replied as a blush spread over his cheeks. He made quick work of the plastic that was covering her arm and turned to throw it away. Then he reached for the robe that was hanging on the back of the door and helped ease her into it. "I'm going to go wait in the living room. Call if you need anything."

Gingerly Emma made her way into her room and dressed herself. She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. There was twinkle in her eye, one that had been missing. She smiled and picked up her brush. She carried it with her as she made her way to the living room where Will was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. He looked up as she approached.

"Hi," she whispered. "Would you….um?" She held out the brush and he took it from her outstretched hand.

"Of course," he smiled and patted the cushion next to him. She sat down and faced away from him, closing her eyes as he began to gently brush her hair. She surrendered to his gentle caress and leaned back against him. He paused in his ministrations and whispered in her ear, "I like your hair like this. Longer. It suits you."

She smiled and turned to face him. "Thank you." She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in months. He looked thinner, haggard even. The past few months had been tough on him too.

He smiled awkwardly under her gaze and handed her back the brush. "No big deal," he replied.

"It is a big deal," she countered. "I needed you and you were here."

"There is no other place I'd rather be. I mean that," he pledged. To Will's surprise Emma shifted and laid her head on his chest. He paused, unsure how to proceed, before reaching to put his arm around her and hold her close. She burrowed into his embrace and sighed, "I'm still hurt by what you did. But I think we can work through it. Not having you in my life really isn't working out too well."

He smiled and tightened his embrace, careful not to cause any pain. "It's not working for me either," he answered. He laid his head on hers and closed his eyes. He hadn't felt this content in a long time. As he lay there with Emma in his arms he took in the scent of her perfume lingering on his clothes.

"They smell like you now," he whispered. Emma turned and looked up at him with a smile.

"Good," she replied as snuggled in to his warm body and let sleep overtake her.


End file.
